The second time is always the last time
by Sisster Darkness
Summary: Gannon is back but this time he has new plan. yeah like I've never heard that one before.


It was dark. Not the kind of dark one could see. But the kind dark that could be felt. Link was bleeding from several serious wounds. He had lost a lot of blood already. He was fading and he knew it wouldn't be long. Soon the pain would be over and so would his life. He slowly crawled to a place where it wasn't raining to hard and drooped to the ground hard. He let out a moan as he felt the cold mud seep throughout the front of his tunic. He tried to get up but was already too week. He was now gasping for air as the water in the mud puddel got higher. Slowly he rolled over to his back befor he could drown. How could it have gone this bad?  
Link gritted his teeth as he held back a cry of pain and closed his eyes as a blinding bolt of lightning crossed the night sky. It was in that moment the answer came to him as he remembed everything leading up to now. 

"Link!" link was climbing the wall to the princess Zelda's balcony and she had saw him. "What are you doing, you know you have permission to come and go through the gates!" Zelda yeled as link almost lost his footing and would have fallen had it not been for her hands stedying him.  
Link looked up at her and grinned "Where's the fun in that?" He asked as he pulled his self the rest of the way over the balcony edge. When his feet were safely on solid ground he looked at zelda again.

Zelda was about 18 and she was beautiful. She had a slender body that seamed to call out to link. Her chest bounced ever so slightly whenever she ran. Her golden hair seemed to shimmer in the sun light and her face was that of a porclin goddess.  
Link ever so gently grabbed her by the hand. And pulled her in to him so that there bodys were as cloas as possible. He then brought his face as close to hers as possible. "How's my girl doing?" He asked as he let her head fall to his chest. Zelda smiled and let link take her in closer. She liked the feel of his strong mussels. Suddenly butterflies sterted flying in her stomac as she looked up at him ready to kiss him. She couldn't say anything but let her lips touch his. It was like the sweetest candy she ever had.  
"Princess Zelda!" link let go of Zelda as Impa came in through the door. Impa looked at zelda and started to wave a warning finger at her "What do you think your father would say if he caught you kissing a commoner?" But link saw the smile on her face and knew she didn't mind them being together. 

"Sorry Impa, we weren't doing anything really." Zelda said in her most inicent tone of voice. But Impa knew better than that. If Impa had been ten minutes late she wouldn't be a virgin any more. Suddenly the castle was shaken by a sudden blast. The wall hangings and parts of the ceiling fell to the ground as link caught Zelda as she fell over. The sound of the blast still seamed to go on forever untill if faded in the distance.  
"Link what was that!" Zelda asked as she let go of link to look out the window.  
"I don't know but I better go and see." Link said as he had a bad feeling he already knew what it was.

Soon link was in the village below the castle. He was staring wide-eyed at the temple of time. Or what was left of the temple. The hero's sword in the pedestal was all that was left. When link went in further to investigate he saw some of the rubble was moving. When link cleared it away there was Raru one of the sages. to links horrer he saw the old man had a board sticking out of his body and he was coughing up large amounts of blood.  
"Link,(hack hack) Gannon is loose (Hack hack) get the sword, destroy.." Suddenly Raru quit moving and his head fell limp to the ground as he took one last breath.

"No" was all link could say or think. He went over to the old man and felt for a pulse. To links horrer there was non. with nothing more to think of Link gave the Old priest a last prayer. Link then got up and walked slowly over to the sword, in case it was a trap. Link let his hand hover over the sword hilt for a second. He did not fear anything, but this sword. Last time he touched it. It had started him on a long quest for Evil. With Rarus last words ringing in his ears link rememberd the last time he faced Ganon. It had been nearly five years ago now. Link closed his eyes and let out a long sigh as his hand wraped around the handle. He then pulled on it and it came out of its stone base. when Link opened his eyes. He jumped back a few paces; then tripped and fell. There was sheik looking at him with a stern look on his face. 

Sheik let out a little laugh and held out his hand to help link up. Link still could not believe this person is was just another form of Zelda. Impa had shown her some very powerful Sheiken magic when she was younger. when link asked her if she felt any pain when she did the transormations. She told him It took a lot to change not only one's appearance but one's sex as well. Even if it ment having to take on a little pain. She then told link that even though Sheik seamed to be just a disquise he really wasnt. When sheik was not in there world his spirit was with Raru in the sacred realm. It was just another saftey masure the other sages came up with. When some one was looking at sheik, they were looking at an 18-year- old boy with red eyes and blond hair. However, when Sheik transformed into Zelda she was an 18-year-old woman that could take any mans breath away. 

Link took Sheiks hand and let him help link back up. "Link, you seam to have grown a bit rusty since the last time we meet." Sheik said as he looked around at all the distruction.  
Link grinned and shook his head "I'm just not used to seeing you around is all."  
"I guess you already know by now?" Sheik asked link as he saw Rarus lifeless body.  
Link gave Sheik a puzzled look. "I know Ganon is back but how."  
"He found a flaw in the sacred realm and used it to break free. Raru was on the other side trying to push him back. The force of the two caused an explosion and both were brought back to Hyrull. I know Raru was badly injured, Ganon on the other hand got away with a few broken bones." 

Link shook his head. The first thought that came to link was to protect Zelda. He then had to give his self-a mental slap. Sheik was Zelda and as long as they stayed together, Ganon could not take Zelda. Sheik went over to where Raru lay and Sheik shook his head. "I'm sorry for the troubles we have caused you." He then took out something from his shrink pouch and he started to play a song on it. Link realized it was Sheik's Lyr and he was playing a song he never heard before. Suddenly Raru's body gave off a faint glow and the board disappeared. Raru started to move again and let out a faint sigh of gratitude.  
Raru looked at sheik and smiled. "I am so glad Impa decided to teach you in the Sheiken ways, if not for you then the whole sacred realm would be lost." Sheik and link then helped the old man to his feat and they walked him out of the debris.

Raru was looking around and taking in the sights. "The last time I was out of the sacred realm gates I was about ten. My mother had just died, and my father was dying.It was the night my father passed I was then brought to the secred realm." he then let out a little laugh" ya know, I have been in that realm for thousands of years and not once have I ever kissed a girl?"  
Link shook his head. He knew what it was like to kiss a girl. He has kissed quite a few since he became the hero of time. 

Link And sheik were taking Raru to the castle so he could have a place to stay until the sacred realm could be fixed. When they got their Sheik Transformed into Zelda. Mainly so that the King would not have any un-needed questions to ask. He did not know who sheik was and he did not need to know. When Zelda, Raru, and link entered the castle Impa came out to greet them. When she saw Raru she immediately called for some of the best servants and told them to cater to him. She also told them that if they did not make him comfortable. They would suffer her anger for the rest of there lives. When everything was settled and every one was taken care of Link Zelda Impa and Raru met in a secret room in the castle to discus the new plan for getting rid of Ganon. 

Zelda was in the war mode now and she would not even glance at link. "How do we get rid of him? Its apparent he had gained strength while he was stuck in the sacred realm but how?."  
Raru looked at her "I think he found out a way to use the realm's magic to support his strangth." He then looked at Zelda and Link and smiled "I do however know of a way to defeat him again once and for all. But it would take the two of you to do so." Raru said as he knew it would be a terrible thing if anything happend to either one of them.  
Impa on the other hand, looked at the two and knew what that would mean. She would have to chase around Another child around the castle once their quest was over.  
Zelda on the other hand was not thinking that way. "What would be the goal of this adventure?" Raru looked at Impa then back at link and Zelda. "the two of you would have to find the mask man and borrow the Oni mask, he has Another mask called the Queenie mask. With both masks used together the power of you two would be unstoppable."

In anothe part of Hyrull in the dry dessert of the desert women. Ganon was laughing with great fearcness. He escaped the one place that might of aculy held him. had he not of found the one little flaw. Even if he sufferd a few scraches. But he had just about every Gurudo helping to care for him. He had suffered a broken arm when he returned to this world. It did not bother him. He knew the so called hero of time would be looking for him soon and he had a new plan to gain his other two pieces of the Triforce. He grinned with plaisure as, it included pain, blood, and death.

Do you wont more? If you do then give me some feed back. I dont want to waste time doing something no one wants to read. and just so every one knows, i allready have the thing finished. But it does take time to type it from papper to computer. oh and by the way, The story has yet to get to the good part. Mainly torture.


End file.
